1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable bar for switch points for railroad turnouts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In railroad tracks, turnouts or switches are used to change the direction of rail traffic from one set of rails to another. Switch stands are provided to change the position of switch points in the turnout or switch. The switch points change position and cause rail traffic to either continue on its present set of rails (often called the stock rails) or to be transferred to a new set of rails. The switch stand has an operator mechanism to change the position of the switch points as desired.
A connecting rod is the part of the turnout that connects the switch stand to the switch points. The turnout includes at least one connecting rod, but more may be included in a switch.
The connecting rods of a turnout work as connecting elements and adjustment parts in order to keep the switch points in engagement with the stock rail. When the stock points are not correctly supported at the stock rail, the possibility of a derailment becomes a serious risk. Any misalignment or misadjustment of the switch points is thus a potentially serious problem. Misalignment or misadjustment can occur from several causes, such as extreme temperatures, lateral movement of the stock rail or the like. Due to the importance of having the switch points properly aligned and adjusted over their service life, railroads have used specialized personnel and crews for such purposes. This in turn has resulted in increased operating costs.
So far as is known, the present techniques for accurately adjusting the connecting rods to the switch points are difficult, takes considerable time and requires specialized personnel. Further, so far as is known, the adjustment mechanisms permitted adjustment of only one at a time of the two rails in a rail pair for a turnout or switch. Further, in order to perform such an adjustment, it was necessary to disconnect the adjusting mechanism from the other parts of the switch.
Briefly, the present invention provides a new and improved aligning system in a railroad track turnout or switch. According to the present invention, alignment and proper engagement of the switch points with the rails in the railroad switch may be performed quickly and without disconnecting the adjustment mechanism from the other parts of the switch.
With the present invention, the adjusting system the switch includes a first switch point connector and a second switch point connector, each of which is brought into contact with an associated one of the rails in the switch. An adjustment member which is operable in response to a switch mechanism in the switch is connected at opposite end portions to the first and second switch point connectors. First and second rotatable couplings are connected at opposite end portions oft he adjustment member between the adjustment member and the rotatable couplings. The first and second rotatable couplings are each independently movable while the first and second switch point connectors are attached to their respective switch points.
With the rotatable couplings being independently movable, the relative position of the switch points with their respective rails in the switch may be adjusted to achieve desired engagement for safety purposes and for increased service life of the switch. This alignment and adjustment is achievable without disconnecting the adjustment mechanism from the other parts of the switch. Further, the rotatable couplings may be adjusted independently of each other, and only one need be adjusted, if required.
A lock mechanism is provided to secure the rotatable couplings against inadvertent movement of the parts of the adjustment mechanism. The lock mechanism also is releasable to allow movement of the rotatable couplings with respect to the switch point connector for alignment and adjustment purposes. Also, if the switch requires, more than one adjustment mechanism may be provided.